


Anjos fodem

by maréminha (uljimango)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Breathplay, Human Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uljimango/pseuds/mar%C3%A9minha
Summary: Onde um anjo quer ajudar seu humano
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	Anjos fodem

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a versão em português da fic "Angels fuck" postada na minha outra conta.  
> Esse foi o meu primeiro smut, então ele não é nada surpreendente ou incrível, mas espero que gostem mesmo assim.

O homem olhou pra baixo, para o rosto daquele que deveria proteger e suspirou. As mãos foram até os joelhos erguendo a calça social, se agachou e entrelaçou os dedos com uma expressão preocupada.

\- ei, mano, - recebido com o silêncio, resolveu continuar - olha, faz duas horas que você tá deitado aí, tá na hora de levantar né, fazer alguma coisa, sei lá... - nada denovo.

O rapaz deitado continuou encarando o teto, nem parecia estar respirando. Outro suspirou foi lançado ao ar com a falta de reação.

\- é sério cara, meu trabalho é proteger você, garantir que esteja bem, e eu não tô fazendo isso - os dedos brincavam com o tecido da gravata, sem saber como proceder - me deixe cuidar de ti, por favor. Me dói te ver definhar assim.

Abruptamente ele se sentou, assustando o que estava vestido com trajes formais - como você pretende me ajudar, anjo? Vai usar sua mágica divina e remover minha tristeza? - questionou com frieza, deboche.

\- na verdade, tenho uma ideia, não sei se vai funcionar, mas a gente pode tentar não é? - os olhos do mais baixo o encaravam com desinteresse, mas ele não ia desistir - posso tentar? - depois de um rolar de olhos e um aceno ele se moveu.

Engatinhou até onde o outro estava e se sentou em seu colo, uma perna em cada lado, sem quebrar o contato visual subiu as mãos até a nuca do homem, prendendo os dedos nos fios curtos.

\- o que você está fazendo? - veio a pergunta acompanhada de um cenho franzido.

\- estou te ajudando - assoprou a resposta contra os lábios do outro antes de pressioná-los juntos, o beijo foi estranho, bagunçado, mas logo ambos estavam tão imersos nele, que não ligavam mais.

As mãos do menor acharam seu lugar na bunda do outro, apertando e estapeando, o maior choramingou antes de sussurrar um necessitado _por favor_.

\- o que disse? Me fale, o que você quer, hmm? - a voz rouca fez o outro tremer e morder os lábios com força, tentando evitar o rubor de aparecer em suas bochechas.

\- eu quero você - as sobrancelhas arqueadas mostravam que ele não estava satisfeito com a resposta curta - dentro de mim - completou envergonhado, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do homem abaixo de si, que se limitou a rir da reação fofa do anjo.

\- já que você foi um bom menino, eu vou te recompensar - as bocas se encontraram em uma dança frenética, logo os dedos dançavam também removendo toda a roupa que os cobriam - vou deixar a gravata - o sorriso pervertido deixava bem claro o que pretendia fazer com ela.

Um tapa acertou em cheio a coxa do homem maior, arrancando um gemido - de quatro, agora - ordenou, sendo obedecido prontamente, deixando a entrada rosada visível ao outro, que prendeu a respiração - vejo que antes de vir você se divertiu sozinho, hum? Você já esperava que eu enfiasse meu pau em você, certo? - o anel de músculo piscava desesperado pra ter algo grande e grosso o rasgando.

\- eu queria facilitar... - foi interrompido pela cabeça que se esforçava para entrar e o quadril logo se chocou contra as nádegas do mais alto, enfiando todo o seu comprimento de uma vez só.

\- tão apertado... - grunhiu e começou a mover os quadris rapidamente, estabelecendo um ritmo frenético, ambos com as mentes nubladas por desejo e gemendo cada vez mais alto.

\- Soo, mais rápido, Soo, _Soo!_ \- gritava enquanto a saliva escorria pelo queixo, os olhos virando cada vez que a cabeça batia com força na sua próstata e mais um tapa marcou sua bunda já avermelhada - eu vou gozar, Kyungsoo! Mais forte, _ahn!_

Uma mão apertava sua cintura se equilibrando e a outra deslizou até alcançar a gravata agarrando-a com firmeza, Kyungsoo se endireitou puxando o tecido, as costas de Jongin arquearam e ele choramingou, a pressão no seu pescoço era tão gostosa que ele não se importava com os barulhos vergonhosos que saiam de sua boca, Kyungsoo nunca diminuiu o ritmo e a força das envestidas, mirando com precisão no ponto perfeito pra arrancar gritos do maior. 

Com um puxão na gravata aumentando a pressão na garganta de Jongin e uma estocada certeira, o homem de pele bronzeada gozou forte no seu estômago, apertando o pau dentro de si, fazendo Kyungsoo atingir seu clímax, pintando o interior de Jongin de branco.

Eles caíram no chão, exaustos, o silêncio foi quebrado pela risada fraca do homem de olhos grandes.

\- não sabia que anjos podiam fuder - Jongin lhe deu um tampa no peito suado, Kyungsoo se inclinou beijando o bico nos lábios grossos.

\- tecnicamente, minha função é te ajudar, e estou tentando fazer isso. Consegui? - Jongin observou aliviado os lábios do seu humano se curvarem em um sorriso.

\- eu posso me acostumar a ser ajudado assim, meu anjo.

Jongin com certeza havia quebrado algumas regras, mas se fosse necessário desobedecer o criador para ver o sorriso em formato de coração que ele tanto ama, então ele poderia, sim, viver com isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa formatação de texto (com travessão marcando as falas) é antiga. Hoje eu marco as falas com aspas, mas como a fic foi postada originalmente assim, preferi deixar como está.


End file.
